SlenderMan's Notes
by PyroPhantom123
Summary: Dammit America! Now I have to find those goddamned notes of SlenderMan because of him! Well I kinda brought it on myself but... That's not the point! Anyways lets see what adventure unravels here... Again... (Warning! A lot of cursing because of my bad mouth! :D It can be a X Reader thing too - )


I stepped out of the passenger seat, holding the passenger door open as China, England, Russia, and France got out from the back and driver's seats. I stared at the fenced area in front of us, the bright yellow sign in front of it with the words 'Do Not Enter' slightly touched with rust. I took in a deep breath, my black and medium blue striped shirt flittering with my black jacket. My black hair that echoed into brown flowed behind me from the wind, dropping down to my waist when the breezes stopped temporarily. I glanced at the others with confidence, worry burning like wildfire inside of me. They all looked at me with the same level of confidence, turning back to the fence a few heartbeats later. I stared at the forest beyond the metal barbed wire fence, remembering just how I got us here.

"I bet you can't!" America yelled at me, his annoying smirk spread across his face. I glared at him, scowling.

"Fuck yeah I can bro! I'm not afraid of some anorexic bitch in a suit and tie! Bring it on bro! I'll go into that fucking forest with England, Russia, China, and France! And I'll bring them back too! So they can all tell you how brave I was!" I smirked at him, crossing my arms.

"Deal!" America thrust his hand forward, his hand open. I smacked my hand on his, fist bumping (Or BroFisting for the Bros! :D) afterwards. England, China, Russia, and France stared at me in shock at how I dragged them into this, staring at me and America from across the meeting table.

_"Shit… August how do you get yourself into this kind of shit?" _I sighed on the inside because of my carelessness, hating myself since I never back down from a dare or challenge. I approached the metal wires, climbing up the side of the fence. I got to the barbed wires, pulling out my pocketknife as the 4 Allies came up behind me. I started clipping the wires, putting the knife away in my pocket and gently moving the barbed wires aside. I climbed down the other side of the fence, the nations climbing after me. I looked around the forest, breathing in and starting the trek down the path. The countries followed behind me, all but Russia quivering with fear.

I glared around, searching for that one part of eight papers that meant going home from this unsacred place. "Just eight notes… Just eight… and I can go home and have tea…" I mumbled to myself to calm down, which quickly resulted in my trembling hand, which I haven't noticed until now, stopping instantly. We came upon two big cement tubes, a white flittering paper inside one of them. I bolted towards the paper, wasting no time to yank it. **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **"Oh shit fuck!" I yelled in fear, running back to the others as the loud thumping sounded as soon as I grabbed the paper. I almost fell into England, slamming my sneakers into the ground and changing direction to down the gravel path.

"Small little girl wait for us!" Russia called after my fleeing figure, the sound of footsteps behind me. I shook my head, glancing behind me to see the other countries following me. The other nations were calling my name, pointing in front of me. I turned around, coming face-to-face with a tree. I stepped back from the tree, rubbing my throbbing forehead as I let out a hiss of curses. The others rushed towards me, England's fingers poking at my head.

"August are you alright?" England asked as he poked the spot I had encountered with the tree a moment ago. I nodded and pushed his hand away, looking at the massive tree in front of us. I didn't see a note there, but to make sure I circles around the tree. I saw a flittering paper tacked to the tree, the picture of a bunch of circles with 'X's through them scattered around the paper.

"Hey guys I found another note!" I had to keep from squealing like a little girl, my hand barely able to gain control to untack the paper. I picked the note up in my hands, shoving the note in my pocket. **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **The loud thumping started again, scaring the living daylights out of me. My face went pale, my hands quivering but stopping soon after as I regained control of myself. "Run!" I had managed to scream, turning around to be met by a slender figure. "OH SHIT! FLIP IT OUT LIKE SIDEKICK!" I screamed, turning on my heel and sprinting down the trail. I started freaking out as I ran, waving my arms around as I screamed out curses. I turned around, SlenderMan's thin looming figure gone. I tripped, FacePlanting into a wall. "Ugh shit…." I mumbled, looking up at the wall.

"The bathroom!" I mumbled in sadness, rubbing my nose. "Just great. The creepiest part of this place." I walked into the bathroom, going down the hallway. I stared around the bathroom, holding my breath in my throat where the lump of fear was gathering. I swallowed my fear, gaining confidence slowly. "Well this isn't as bad as I expected…" I murmured to myself, going down another hallway. I found the note, rushing up to it. "Oh thank mother fucking god…" I had fake tears in my eyes as I read it, my smile fading away. "Don't turn around…" I grabbed the note, smirking at the contents of it. "Bitch I do whatever the fuck I want!" I turned around with confidence, meeting a dark figure. "OH SHIT! BEOTCH NOT TODAY!" I screamed, punching the figure in the face.

"What the hell was that for?! I come to help you out and you punch me. That just makes perfect sense don't you think?" England's voice rang in the darkness, the figure standing up. I stared at England, trying not to laugh at my stupidity.

"Sorry bro I thought you were France or something." I made an excuse, getting a nod in return.

"I can understand why you'd be afraid of France." England turned around, grabbing my hand as he led us both out of the bathroom. I nodded at him, keeping silent.

_"I don't think he saw SlenderMan yet… He's so calm…" _I thought to myself, meeting the light of the day without noticing. I stared at the grass, looking around the trees. "England I want you to go look for the others." England stared at me in shock, releasing my hand.

"But what about you?" He had pure worry in his eyes, his emerald gaze shifting from my red brown eyes to the forest.

"I'll be fine! I promise you, England, that when I'm finished collecting ill meet you back at the car." I smiled at the Englishman in front of me, a loud sigh from him breathing out.

"Alright August. But I'm trusting you to be back at the car by midnight." He ruffled my hair, smiling gently at me and then rushing back down the path. I watched him leave, sighing deeply when he left.

"Well judging by the chances I have I might not be back." I referred to the three notes I have now, my footsteps ringing out beneath me as I walked. The sun bore down on my head, its position high in the sky lighting my way easily. I looked around, finding an old red pickup truck a few feet in front of me. "Ha bitch found another one!" I sang to myself in confidence, running towards the truck. A pair of tendrils wrapped around my torso, trapping me. "Oh fuck to the no!" I yelled out, the tendrils lifting me to the blank, white face of SlenderMan. I stared at his empty face, his mouth ripping open to a wide smile. His tongue lolled out, reaching for me. I freaked out, squirming and kicking which proved useless.

A white sweat shirted figure rammed into SlenderMan's side, knocking me out of the suited man's grip. "Slendy you promised I could kill the next one!" A teenager got up, glaring at the monster that trapped me. The teenager had a bleak white face, no eyelids, and a wide smile cut into his face. I stared at the man in his white sweatshirt and black jeans, mortified at his appearance.

"Well this is my territory, Jeffrey. I don't have to let you have anything." The suited man's voice sounded like a hundred echoes, if anything different like a hundred trapped souls in unison. I realized I was still screaming, the screaming dying down to a weak grumble as the two monsters fought in front of me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa...aaa…aa…a…ahhh…" I quieted down to silence, waiting for a minute as the two apparent males fought. I looked at my nails, inspecting them with boredom. "…Fuck this shit." I mumbled to myself, getting up off the floor. I walked over to the car, reaching inside for the note. I plucked the paper off its tack carefully, no noise or yell accommodating it. I glanced at the monsters behind me, finding them still yelling about a promise or territory or killing. I walked away from the scene, fleeing down the forest's path.

I kept running, searching for some more notes. I found 2 notes right near each other on a tree, yanking them. "Haha! I'm doing so well!" I sang to myself, shoving the crinkled paper in my pocket. "Just two more notes to go and I'm home free!" I said to myself, walking down the path once more. I found a familiar white paper, rushing towards it after a moment. I came up to the tree, reaching for the note. I noticed it wasn't there, just a torn piece of it left on the tack. "What the…? Where the fuck did it go?!" I yelled at the noteless tree, FacePalming soon after I tried searching for it.

"Looking for this?" A raggedy voice asked a few feet behind me, catching my attention. I turned around on my heels, staring at Jeffrey as I have gathered from SlenderMan's argument with him. I noticed the paper in Jeff's hand, the paper flittering wildly as the white sweat shirted boy waves it around nonchalantly. He smiled wider, if possible, when my eyes rested on the paper, turning around and jogging off. "Come and get it then!" He ran off through the trees, leaving a confused me behind.

"Son of a whore!" I growled in anger, storming off after Jeff. If there was a table nearby, I would be TableFlipping like no tomorrow. My trudging turned into a jog, then a run soon after. Soon I was running full speed through the woods, out of breath. I stopped with a pant, looking around as I panted. I scanned the tall trees, finding the tallest one I could and walking over to it. I started climbing up the tree, grasping the strong branches as I climbed. I stopped climbing as soon as I reached higher than the treetops, sitting down on the branch I had my hand on. I scanned the treetops, finding nothing but green and brown.

I didn't see SlenderMan anywhere, which worried me but not as much as the matter at hand. I stared around for some form of Jeff, either his raven black hair or white sweatshirt. I found a white figure heading towards a cabin, the figure pulling down his hood to reveal messy, shoulder length, raven hair. I smiled to myself, making a mental mark of where the cabin was as I made my descent down the tree. I quickly sprinted towards the cabin's coordination, stopping quickly as I reached the edge of the clearing. I formed a plan mentally, still staring the house down. _"I can go around back… But that would be too easy. He might be expecting me so I better get a weapon if he has a kitchen…" _I thought as I walked around the side of the house in a crouch, running towards the house but stopping when I reached the bottom of the window.

I poked my head up to peer through the window, finding nobody in the kitchen. I lifted the window, crawling in silently as I searched the surroundings. It was clean, the kitchen spotless. I closed the window behind me, moving around in the kitchen with light feet. I opened a drawer, finding an array of kitchen knives. I grabbed the sharpest one I could find, clenching onto it until I was sure my knuckles were white as I walked into the living room. Nobody was there, however the TV was there. I checked the living room, turning towards the stairs.

I gulped to swallow the lump of fear building in my throat like bile, walking up the stairs as they creaked beneath me. _"Oh how nice of you, wooden stairs, for playing the song of your people for me." _I thought to myself, scowling as I reached the top. I stared down the hallway with determination, walking down the hall. I glanced through each crack of each door, making sure that I didn't miss a room. I carefully picked my way down the hall, a light stretching from the bottom of the door at the end of the walled passage. Once I reached the door I took a deep breath, turning the knob and tossing the door open with a slam.

Jeff was near his bed, jumping two feet in the air by the sudden noise. "You fuck face! Give me the goddamn paper now!" I yelled at him, rushing towards him as he opened the window. I grabbed his hood, yanking him back onto the ground with a thud. I kicked him repeatedly in his face, forgetting completely about the knife. "Nobody touches my fucking note!" I yelled at him, snatching the paper out of his hands. I walked over to the window, climbing out and landing in a bush. I leapt out of the bush, rushing towards the forest.

"You'll pay for that!" I heard Jeff scream from the window, the sound of a rustle following it. I sprinted through the trees, keeping my eyes open for the last note as the late afternoon crossed into night. I stopped besides the fence, catching my breath as I looked at the barbed wires. I sighed in relief and frustration, turning around a moment later. All color was drained from my face, and I almost looked like the blank, white face staring back at me.

"Oh snappy-snu! I don't know about me but I know about you!" I screamed as I ran away from SlenderMan, freaking out as I cursed in multiple languages. I cut across the woods in a straight form, reaching the fence where I first began this nightmare. Just as I was about to turn around I noticed something familiar, something thin and white with drawings on it. "Oh thank God!" I ran for the paper, grabbing the paper. The nations got out of the car, staring at me.

"August behind you!" England yelled at me, his eyes trained to an area behind me. I spun around, watching two familiar figures rushing towards me. I screamed at Jeff and SlenderMan, leaping onto the fence as I attempted to climb it again. I reached the top, my shirt snagging the barbed wire as the monsters approached me. "Hurry up!" England screamed again, leaping into the back seat as I cut myself free with the knife and fell. I scurried to my feet, tumbling towards the car. I jumped into the passenger seat, Russia driving away from the monsters who now reached the fence.

"Drive man drive!" I yelled at Russia, looking behind us. The two glared at the car for a few moments, then turned around and left. I flopped back in my seat, pulling out the notes. "Hah! Totally worth it! Right guys?" I turned around, smiling at France, China, and England. I got smacked across the face by England, getting another lecture about my stupidity from him as I sat back in my seat. Such a metal for bravery, right?

The next day I ran into the meeting room, literally slamming the papers into America's face. America stared at me in shock, reading each paper. "Alright then! Nice job dude you actually beat Slendy!" America did his signature laugh, handing me the papers back.

"I told you bro! Ask the others too!" I laughed with him, shoving the papers into my pocket. So with that, America did ask them and got answers of proof from each of them.

"Wow I can't believe you did it by yourself." America stared at me, digging his hands into his pockets. "So now that that's over you wanna get some McDonald's or something?" He pulled out some empty wrappers from his pockets, his signature pout crossing his face as well.

"Why not?" I chuckled, grabbing England's hand as America and I dragged him down the street to a nearby McDonald's besides his protests.

Author's note:

Thanks for reading you guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while… I forgot my password*Has TERRIBLE memory…* And I couldn't log on D: But I might not continue Color Police because the PSSA's have really taken all the creativity and motivation for it out of me ;-; So if you guys have any recommendations or requests for a story just tell me! :D Or if you want me to do a Jeff the Killer X Reader thingy I can do that too. And you guys have no idea how much it means to me that you guys take the time to read my shitty ideas ^-^' It really makes me feel special :D So hope you guys liked it and… Yeah! See you guys in another story I make! Pyro Phantom AWAAAAAAAAAAY :D *Flies away on a rainbow as England flies off next to me on Flying Mint Bunny*


End file.
